


The sun will shine on us again

by Ravenof_flame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, I still hate Thanos for that, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short One Shot, Song Parody, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Why did Loki have to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenof_flame/pseuds/Ravenof_flame
Summary: Set between Infinity War and End game. Thor has been depressed, ever since the snap. He feels alone. However, a certain someone comes around to try and help.
Relationships: Loki & Thor
Kudos: 7





	The sun will shine on us again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own marvel. The song is a parody from my song parody collection, "The fandom musical". So, I don't own the original song. I pretty much don't own anything.

Thor lazily rolled out of bed. He could see out of the window that it was early, which was strange. He usually did not get out of bed until around the middle of the day at the earliest.  
However, for some reason he felt like getting up at the crack of dawn.  
It was just another day, just as all the days had been since the snap. He grabbed a beer and walked out of his home, deciding to get some fresh air.  
As he sat on a rock and drunk his beer, his mind could not help but wander, as it usually did, to the battle with Thanos.  
Half of the universe had just disappeared into dust. The avengers had failed. No, he had failed. Trillions of people were dead, and all because he had not aimed for the head the first time.  
He had lost so many, before and after the snap. What would they think of him now?  
There faces flicker through his mind.  
His mother. His father. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun. Heimdall, half of his people... And finally, his brother.  
Loki.  
The two and fought for so many years. Every time hurt even more. He loved his brother, regardless of his origins. Even after all that he had done, Thor still loved him.  
And he was dead, because of him.  
They had only just repaired their broken relationship. Everything had seemed to be looking up.  
And then Thanos came.  
He still remembered his brother's last moments. When Thanos demanded he give him the space stone, or else he would kill Thor, Loki had decided that he, Thor, was more important than one of the infinity stones.  
And then, Loki had tried to kill Thanos. Thor still remembered the words clearly.  
"I, Loki, prince of Asgard. Odinson. The rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief..."  
It seemed as if his brother had finally accepted who he was. Ironic, that it would only come at the end.  
And then he remembered Loki's last words to him.  
"I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again."  
Thor looked at the sunrise. Yes, the sun was shining on him, but not on Loki. The sun would never shine on Loki.  
No, his life had been choked right out of him. He could still remember his brother's twisting face. The eyes bulging, the blood coming from his nose. The sound of his neck snapping. The site of his body hitting the floor.  
"No resurrections this time."  
The mad titan had said.  
Thor had hoped that he was wrong. After all, this was Loki. It wouldn't be the first time.  
But as each day passed, Thor began to lose hope that his brother was alive.  
No, Loki was dead. Just as everyone else he loved was dead. And it was all his fault.  
Loki had given his life so Thor could defeat Thanos. And yet, he had failed. He did not aim for the head the first time, and the entire universe had to pay for his mistake.  
All this was his fault.  
"Well, isn't this a sorry sight."  
Thor's head jerked up. That voice. No, it could not be. He had not heard that in years, had never thought he would hear it again.  
He looked around, and sure enough, there he was. Walking towards him, the same slight smirk on his lips, the same glint of mischief in his eyes.  
"Loki." He breathed.  
"Hello brother." Loki replied, standing a few feet away from him.  
Thor tossed his empty beer can at his brother. It went straight through him.  
Of course, another allusion.  
"This better not be another one of your tricks." He growled.  
Loki held up his hands.  
"No trick." Loki replied. "I merely thought you needed some help."  
"Help?" Thor asked.  
"Yes, help." Loki replied.  
He circled around Thor.  
"Look at you." He said. "The mighty Thor, reduced to this. And what for?"  
"You know what for?" Thor replied angrily. "It is my fault, all my fault."  
He clenched his firsts, lightning crackling between his knuckles.  
"They are all dead, because of me. Our people, half the universe... You..."  
"Half our people are dead." Loki replied calmly. "Half of them are still here, and they need a king. They need you."  
Thor looked down.  
"They do not need me." Thor muttered. "I am nothing but a failure."  
"You are not." Loki retorted. "You made one mistake, and suddenly you are spiralling down a pit of depression."  
"Oh, what would you know about it?" Thor barked.  
Loki looked at him with a blank expression.  
"You are kidding me, right?"  
Thor shook his head.  
"It does not matter. Nothing matters."  
"Do not think that way." Loki said gently.  
And then, to Thor's astonishment, Loki began to sing.

Your alone,  
You've lost your home,  
So what, have you, lost your mind,  
Have you, forgotten all that you have fought for...

Loki stepped closer to him.

Life feels empty, oh you fool,  
What a waste,  
You think you are now unworthy,  
Of what you got, because of what you lost...

He stepped back, and spread his arms out wide.

Now come on Thor,  
You might have lost this round,  
But there can still be more,  
You can reclaim your crown,  
Take back control,  
Put an end to all of your regrets,  
Oh please do not forget,  
The sun will shine again...

Loki turned and began walking away. Thor got up and quickly followed him. As Loki walked, he continued to sing.

You now pass through every night and day,  
Thinking that you are to blame...

He turned to face Thor.

But you are not, oh can't you see...

Thor threw a rock at Loki, but it merely went straight through him. The image vanished and reappeared to his left.

Now come on Thor,  
You might have lost this round,  
But there can still be more,  
You can reclaim your crown,  
Take back control,  
Put an end to all of your regrets,  
Oh please do not forget,  
The sun will shine again...

Thor threw another rock, and yet again Loki vanished.

Though the world is now in madness...

Thor turned to find Loki standing behind him.

There is a way through your sadness...

His brother stepped closer to him.

You don't gain a single thing from self pity,  
Take it from me...

Loki vanished, but reappeared seconds later on top of a small slope.

Now come on Thor,  
You might have lost this round,  
But there can still be more,  
You can reclaim your crown...

Loki began to walk towards him.

Take back control,  
Put an end to all of your regrets,  
Oh please do not forget,  
The sun will shine...

Thor threw a rock, Loki vanished, and then reappeared to his right.

Now come on Thor,  
You might have lost this round,  
But there can still be more,  
You can reclaim your crown,  
Take back control,  
Put an end to all of your regrets...

He threw a rock, Loki vanished, and reappeared seconds later.

Oh please do not forget...

Again, he threw a rock. Again, Loki vanished, only to appear seconds later. This time, right in front of him. He was close enough to touch.

The sun will shine again...

Loki smiled sadly.  
"Remember what I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again."  
Thor reached out a hand, wanting to feel his brother. However, his hand went straight through him.  
"No, it won't." He said bitterly. "You are dead. No sun will ever shine on you."  
Loki smiled sadly.  
"That was not the sun I was referring to. Remember my words brother."  
And with that, Loki vanished. Thor's hand hovered in the air for a few seconds. He stared at where his brother once stood.  
He shook his head.  
No, that was not Loki. Loki was dead. That was merely a figment of his imagination.  
Thor turned to go back into his home, craving another beer and some chips.  
Unseen by anyone, a specter watched the retreating Asgardian sadly.  
"Well, it was worth a try." He muttered, before fading away.


End file.
